Free from Hiding
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: Rosalie hates moving constantly. Infact, this time she is refusing to do so. Then again, her husband can usually come up with a way to change her mind.... cute one shot.


The Need to be Free

*Disclaimer! I don't own any characters, the oh so wonderful Stephanie Meyer does!*

&& I didn't really have any idea how this story would turn out, but I hope you like it regardless!&&

"Rose!" Emmett called from the bottom of the winding staircase. "Baby come on, we have to go!" Silence answered him. He sighed turning to Edward, exasperation written on his face. "What is she thinking Eddy?"

Edward paused for a moment, putting a finger up to silence Emmett as he tried to pick through Rosalie's thoughts. He could only see every possible square route on the number system. He looked deeper but was blocked by a run down of the French revolution. "I can't see Emmett. She's blocking me."

"You are useless!" Emmett moaned as he hit his head on the wall.

"Whatever." Edward shrugged as he began walking towards the front door. "Just get her down here, we have to leave soon and everyone is waiting."

Emmett took a shook his head, taking a deep breath before flying up the stairs. Rosalie was having one of those days…he hated those days. She was stubborn, cranky, and could not be budged an inch without excessive pleading and kissing from him-but that's why he loved her.

He knocked on their old rooms door lightly. Again, there was only silence. He sighed, walking in and shutting it closed behind him.

The room was empty, as was the rest of the house. It used to creep him out, but now he was used to it. The Cullen's moved around a lot…he didn't mind. Besides, it was necessary to keep their secret, well, a secret.

Rosalie was standing at the open window as the wind blew at her hair gently. She looked stunning as her eyes focused on a gondola floating across the river outside the house. She heard Emmett enter, but refused to meet his gaze.

He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't lean back against him as she normally did, she just stood there frozen, unresponsive.

He kissed her neck softly, letting his lips slowly move their way up, stopping at her ear which he whispered in. "What's wrong hunny?"

He felt her shrug against him, pulling away. She went and sat on the windows ledge. Not giving up, he followed her and sat obediently beside her. He decided the best way to get her to speak would be for him to say nothing else. That normally worked.

There was a long silence before she blinked for the first time. "Your not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope." He replied simply, trying not to smile at his success. "It's in the vow, remember?"

"Mmm," she agreed.

"Rose, everyone is waiting, let's go downstairs and join them-."

She shook her head firmly. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to leave, Emmett. Not again."

"Hunny…" he said soothingly as he took her hands in his. For the first time all morning she turned to look at him. He smiled at another little feat. "Don't tell me that's why you're upset. I know that you love Maine, but we can visit every weekend if you want-."

"Emmett it's not that!" Rosalie cut him off harshly as she waited for the tears that never seemed to come. "I don't want to have to keep getting up and leaving every time something happens, or every time the five of us graduate again, or every time people start to notice we're different. I just wish that for once we didn't have to hide."

Emmett looked long and hard into her eyes. "You know, we don't always have to hide."

"But we do Emmett." Rosalie said quietly. "We do and I'm sick and tired of it."

Emmett wrapped Rosalie into his strong arms. "Where is this house located, sweetheart?"

Rosalie's brow creased in confusion. "It's in Maine."

"Where, exactly?"

"On Camellia drive."

"And do you know where our new house in Washington will be?"

"Yes…" Rosalie looked up at her husbands liquid gold eyes, not quite sure where he was going with all of this. "Just outside of that little town, forks."

"Exactly. Which means we can act ourselves without getting the neighbors suspicious-because we'll have none. We'll get to run as fast as we can, hunt in our own backyard, stay up late every night with the lights on-and we won't get caught. But most importantly…" Emmett put his hands on either side of Rosalie's small waist, pulling her close against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her, lips moving with her's with timeless ease. He felt her fingers run through his hair, a sure sign she was starting to understand what he was trying to say.

He smiled mid-kiss, pulling back just a little to kiss the tip of her nose. Breathing heavy, he rested his forehead against hers. "Most importantly we can do that, and the neighbors won't repot our house for 'dangerously swaying' like last time."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile, laughing a little. "That _was_ pretty funny, the looks on their faces when Carlisle had to explain what had actually happened…"

"I think the look on Carlisle's face _trying _to explain what happened was funnier." Emmett laughed too, shaking his head.

Rosalie looked at her husband with adoration in her eyes. Emmett always found a way to make things seem not nearly as horrid as they actually were. She smiled softly as she traced the outline of his lips with her finger. "I love you...but that doesn't mean that I'm all gung ho about this move."

"I love you too, babe." Emmett said ignoring the last comment.

Edward entered the room, clearing his throat awkwardly. "…Can we leave already, lovebirds? You can go straight to your room once we get to Forks, but we're going to miss our plane." He looked bored and in pain-as usual. Edward really was the sadistic one in the family.

"We're coming Eddy." Emmett said, not taking his eyes off his wife for a moment. Edward sighed dramatically before exiting. Emmett's chuckle shook the room. "Maybe he'll meet someone in forks, lighten him up a bit."

Rosalie sighed as Emmett intertwined there fingers and led them out of the room. "That would be a Miracle."

&& So there it is! I hope you liked it! Please review it and let me know what you think-that's what keeps me writing more! Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
